<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Febuwhump 1: Lost by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528720">Febuwhump 1: Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Whump, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While having a sensory overload, Peter attempts to make his way to the Tower. Of course, due to Parker Luck™, Peter ends up wandering dazed and confused around the shady streets of New York. But Tony always finds him, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Febuwhump 1: Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to leave feedback, all is welcome<br/>This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please cut me some slack. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His heart beat was a drum in his ear, his breathing heavy and uneven. With fuzzy vision, Peter stumbled down the weirdly empty sidewalk, clutching the wall for balance. He dragged his feet sluggishly down the path and wished for the day to be over.</p><p>His day had been an exhausting and agonizing long one. Flash had been bitchy, his teachers had been bitchier and now all he wanted was to slide on his soundproof headphones and enjoy spending time in Mr Stark's lab. To top off the last torturous 7 hours, he had a sensory overload and was dizzy as hell.</p><p>Peter continued down the street and then entered an alleyway. He followed his imaginary path, assuming he was going the right way. Being so caught up in his daydream of what he would do when he got to The Tower, he didn't register the vibrating in his pocket of Happy calling him or the eyes watching him shuffle his way down the road. The distracting sounds of New York, blinding sunlight and fuzzy vision had Peter forgetting that Happy was supposed to pick him up.</p><p>Unknowingly, as Peter walked, the driver's concern and worry for the boy increased as he waited more him to come bouncing up to the car. Peter looked around himself and furrowed his brows at the unfamiliar buildings. He shrugged it off as he could see the Tower a little distance away and continued swaying through the alleyways and roads.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, a man stalked towards him waiting for an opportunity to catch him off guard.</p><hr/><p>Tony sat in his lab waiting for Peter to come bounding out of the elevator and greet him cheerfully as he did so. As much as he liked the deafening music and being alone as he worked, having someone with a close intelligence to him working alongside him really helped him make the most out of his lab time. The jubilant, puppy-like personality was just a bonus.</p><p>A buzz from his phone took his attention and he swiped it from the table. It was a text from Happy telling him that the kid wasn't there yet. He checked the time: half an hour after school ended. Tony frowned and concern began to settle in. Looking at the hologram in front of him, he thought about whether Peter had said anything earlier that week about cancelling or finishing later. Nothing. They had definitely agreed to meet up today so why wasn't he here? Another text from Happy broke him from his thoughts: <em>I called him. No answer</em>. That was when Tony realised this wasn't a mess up of dates. Peter always answers his phone, no matter what. He decided to track his phone the worry that he was injured or worse had finally taken control of his actions.</p><p>Helicopter Parent Mode activated. A few clicks later he had tracked the kid down and... how the hell did he get there?! </p><p>"What the hell?" Tony muttered under his breath as he readied an Iron Man suit. The kid was a few miles away from his school and was headed towards a bad neighborhood. "Crap."</p><hr/><p>Peter's excruciating headache was coming to an end and his dizziness was coming to a stop. Thank God. His vision started to clear up too which was helpful. That was when he realised where he was: the middle of an empty street at least 3 miles from his school. </p><p>"Shit." He scrambled to grab his phone only to have it snatched up at obliterated under a man's boot. He looked up in panic and he met the cold great-looking eyes of an at least 30-year-old. He was quick to turn around and attempt to bolt it only to have an arm snake around his stomach pulling him against the assailant.</p><p>"No you don't," he said in almost a playful tone. He looked down at the struggling boy and grinned. "You lost, kiddo?" The nickname hit a nerve as it was what Mr Stark called him. He tried to free himself without using his strength: the last thing he needs is another criminal knowing his identity. </p><p>"Let go!" He pulled at the arm keeping him there to no avail but stopped when he felt something sharp being pressed into his side. The knife wasn't drawing any blood but was painfully close to. </p><p>"W-what do you want?" The man smirked at Peter, obviously noticing his panic. </p><p>"Let's start with this," that was the only warning he got before the man swiftly stripped off his backpack, which contained his suit, and chucked it to the ground. He began dragging Peter into a nearby alleyway, not that it mattered since the street was deserted.</p><p>He looked at him with an evil glint in his eye and moved forward. He snatched up the boy's wrist and violently pulled off his watch before checking him for anything else that he could use to call for help or contained money. He didn't take the blade off of Peter as he searched his wallet, pulling out a few notes and nodded humming to himself in content. </p><p>"Alright kid, you're gonna do exactly what I say got it," his playful tone was now gone as he shoved Peter into the alley wall. He took the knife and rested it at his neck, silently daring him to move. "You're gonna follow me and act as though nothing is wrong. Step outta line and you'll end up pulling a knife outta your stomach." He bent down close to the kid's face to become even for threatening. Peter swallowed thickly and waited for him to continue. "You got it?" Peter nodded as clearly as he could with the knife at his throat.</p><p>In one abrupt movement, the guy pulled him off the wall and swung an arm over his shoulder guiding him out of the alley and into a busier street. To other people, they would look like father and son and it gave Peter a horrible feeling in his gut. A slight poke in his side reminded him of the knife there and he picked up his pace. He was no longer being dragged behind the man but more side by side. They hurried down the path, travelling further from the Tower and further from help.</p><hr/><p>"Friday give me some juice!" Tony rushed toward the red dot on his screen. He maneuvered his way around the buildings and waited until he was ontop of the tracker and then he dived down in front of it. He was left with an unnerving sight: a crushed phone and a ditched backpack.</p><p>He quickly emptied the bag to look for the Spider suit. Tony wasn't sure if it being there would make things better or worse. He found it folded neatly, untouched in the front pouch of the bag. He inwardly reminded himself to add cloaking to it when he found Peter.</p><p>When not If.</p><p>He imagined what happened in his mind. "If I was a douche bag, where would I be?" He mumbled under his breath. His common senseless him to an alleyway that lead him out into an active street. Perfect place for a criminal to make his escape.</p><p>Many people gasped and crowded around the suit of red and gold as he sauntered down the road. He shoved them out the way not caring if they got hurt. He needed to get his kid back. When he noticed the distinctive brown curls of Peter, he started to quicken his pace. A guy had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, a seemingly innocent gesture but he knew better.</p><p>He harshly grabbed his arm and swung him around to face him. </p><p>"Hi." He blasted the man back into a nearby building, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Peter was gaping at the crumpled heap in front of him when Tony, who had gotten out of the suit, swept him into a hug. "Don't scare me like that, kiddo." Peter nodded into the taller man shoulder mumbling an apology.</p><p> "Let's go home!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>